The present invention relates generally to water exercise equipment, and more particularly to portable swim current generating devices.
Conventional distance swimming environments such as Olympic pools, lakes and oceans are not convenient to many swimmers. One alternative is a swim current generator that produces a moving flow of water so that one could swim in a stationary position. Often termed “swim spas”, these are costly and require a permanent or semi-permanent installation with continuous maintenance. Further, these devices cannot be easily moved or stored without disassembly. Further, more portable devices that can be installed in an existing pool have a very “commercial” appearance, therefore needing to be stored out of sight when not in use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable swim current generator.